


Under the Sea (Lams)

by orphan_account



Category: Hamilton - Miranda
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-28
Updated: 2016-07-28
Packaged: 2018-07-27 08:55:47
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 268
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7611691
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A really short Lams one-shot based off of a tumblr post. It's my first fic here so please be gentle.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Under the Sea (Lams)

Most of the time, Alexander Hamilton really hates mornings. Mornings mean coffee and rushing to class, and trying to look like he didn't just pull his third all-nighter in a row writing about who knows what.  
However, ever since that boy with the cute freckles who had quickly introduced himself as John moved in next door, mornings had gotten a bit more interesting. Freckle boy didn't seem to realize that the walls separating their apartments were about as thin as a sheet of paper and Alex could hear him singing in the shower. For the past four days he had eavesdropped on his neighbor belting out various songs, but this time Alex knew all of the words and had made up his mind about what he was about to do.  
Just as John was finishing the chorus to “Under the Sea” he was joined by a new voice. “Under the sea, under the sea. Darling it's better down where it's wetter, take it from me”  
Alex heard a crash and muffled cursing and laughed.  
“I'm sorry, I couldn't resist.” He apologized, still stifling giggles.  
“I'm fine, it's just...how long have you been listening?” John said sounding slightly nervous.  
“Around four days, but you're really good so I'm not complaining about the free concert every morning.” Alex heard a deep laugh resonate through the walls and felt a blush creeping up his cheeks.  
“Thanks, no one was really meant to hear that but at least you're cool about it.”  
“No problem. Do you want to get coffee with me? After you finish your shower obviously.”  
“That sounds nice.”


End file.
